Paradise in hell
by stealthhunter112
Summary: I'm no good at summary's so here goes: socially akward Jayce Chalandra Find's himself in the middle of a zombie apocolypse. contains my OC soif you don't like them, don't read, simple as that. plz R&R


A/N: hey guys this is my first story on this site, so please,please,please,please,PLEASE give it a chance. So after you've read it please review and let me know what you think, but no flames, or a hunter will maul you while you sleep. anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead, Who do you think I am, Valve? Oh and also, I technically don't own Jayce even though I created him, I own Braydon though:)

**Paradise in hell**

Infection: week 1

**Fairfield apartments, 0700 hrs**

"Goooooood morning Fairfield, it is 7am, and it's a beautiful sunny morning, with a fair chance of rain later in the day. In other news, the string of violent murders throughout the downtown area has gotten worse and is starting to spread towards the centre of the city, it is advi-KrrRrrrrRRrr. "

Shit, Damn radio, always breaking on me, I hate the morning news, why the hell do the news people have to be so damn chipper in the morning?

"J...J...Jayce... c'mon man, we have our exams today and I'm not going to be late." That, in case you were wondering, is my best friend and neighbour, Braydon. Braydon is 17 and has Jet black hair and glasses that are falling apart, He usually wears a black T-shirt that says 'In case of zombie invasion' with a picture of some beer and a shotgun on it, (I never did get that one) he also wears a hoodie that is about 2 sizes too big for him.

Oh yeah, I GUESS I should introduce myself, my name is Jayce Chalandra (pronounced Cha-land-ra), But most people just call me 'J'. I am 17 as well and have blue eyes and medium length, blonde hair with a giant scar covering my left eye that I've had since I was a baby.

"JAYCE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Braydon practically screamed through my door.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming you asshole." Jeez, it can't be that late, can it?

"Its 7AM SO HURRY IT UP WILL YOU!"

Crap, I am so dead if I miss the bus today. After throwing on my resident evil T-shirt, Jeans and sneakers, shoving some bread and jam in my mouth resisted the temptation to play some Xbox and grabbed my stuff and raced out the door.

"Dude, you look like a train hit you and- wait; did you even toast that bread?" Braydon looked like he was having trouble not laughing, obviously failing at it.

"Shut the hell up, let's just go to the craphole we call college." By now I was thoroughly pissed and was having trouble not punching him in the face.

"Whoa, calm down... You know you have issues don't you?"

"Yeah, and you have an alcohol problem, Don't you, Fagot?" I am sick and tired of people telling me I have problems, Joking OR not.

"Okay, Okay point taken, I won't bring up your demons anymore, anyways, the bus is going to be here soon so we should get going." Huh, that's funny, Braydon is practically glowing with happiness today, I wonder why?

"By the way, did you study for your exams today?"

"SHIT"

**Fairfield community college, 0745 hrs**

"I can't believe you haven't been studying for the exams today!" Braydon never seems to know when to shut up.

"SHUT UP, seriously, you've been going on about it for the past half-hour now!" I am so close to snapping his neck right now.

"Sorry, but I'm just saying..." That's it!

"AND I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU'RE A SHITHEAD WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" He's pushed me too far this time.

"Calm down man, I know you're having problems bu-"

"PROBLEMS, what problems, I'm as happy as can be, I got no parents, cause their bloody dead, I got no money, cause no one will employ me, and you're my only friend, cause everyone one else thinks we're bloody freaks!" I've finally done it, I've snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Let's just go, you're gonna be late." sometimes things just slip out of my mouth when I don't want them too.

"Hey I said I was sorry, can we just- Wait, don't you mean **WE'RE** gonna be late?" I find the confused look on his face to be very humorous at times.

"Nope not me, I'm going to head to the roof and wait for the day to end." The roof happens to be our special spot, where we go when it get too much for us to handle.

"Whatever, not my problem, see you dude." See how easy it is for us to get past an argument.

As I was turning to walk away from Braydon, I ran into a pink blur, knocking me off my feet and spreading my stuff everywhere.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry, I just can't afford to be late for my exams." Turns out the pink thing was a girl, go figure.

"Holy crap, are you two okay, I saw the collision and came to help!" That's Braydon, always sticking his nose into stuff that doesn't concern him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just gotta collect my stuff." So it wasn't my stuff, huh?

"Here let me help you." What about me? Doesn't someone want to help me?

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot you were there for a moment, my name's Zoey by the way." So the girl in pink has a name.

As she helped me up Braydon busied himself with collecting her crap.

"Again, really sorry about that." She thinks an apology is gonna fix this?

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again, okay bitch." Okay maybe it was a bit much calling her a bitch, but she deserved it... didn't she?

"What the hell's your problem, Psycho?" Yep, I knew it; I went too far.

"I got your stuff Zoey" Braydon can be a kissass sometimes.

"Thanks..."

"Braydon, my names Braydon, oh and he's Jayce." Thanks _BUDDY._

"Ah, well then, Thanks Braydon, maybe I'll see you around, oh, and see ya psycho." Bitch.

"Huh, why'd she call you psycho?"

"Don't worry about it." Don't catch on, don't catch on, PLEASE don't catch on.

"You called her a bitch or something didn't you." DAMMIT, how does he always know?

"You know, that's probably the reason you never had, or WILL HAVE for that matter, a girlfriend." Crap, gotta think of a way to shut him up, QUICK, think brain, think.

"Uh...Hey aren't you late for class?" Thank you brain.

"What? No it's only... Holy crap I'm late, see ya later J." Wow, he can really run, if given enough motivation.  
>"Yeah...see yah." Now to get to the roof<p>

**Fairfield community college rooftop, 1315 hrs**

Ahhhhhh, that was a good nap, what time is it anyway... eh, I still got time for another one. Just gotta close my eyes and get comfortable and... Wait a minute... who's that guy and what's he doing up here?

"Hey Buddy, in case you haven't noticed, this is MY spot and you're intruding on MY nap." GOD, don't people have any common courtesy anymore?

Suddenly the guy let out an ear-splitting scream, and came bolting towards me.

"Holy crap dude, what's your problem?" seriously, this guy is demented, even by my standards.

Just as I was about to call for the campus security, the guy practically smashed me into the ground and started clawing and biting at me, like he was some sort of animal.

Being the resourceful person that I am, I did the most logical thing anyone could do in my situation; I kneed him in the nads... This of course didn't do anything at all.

"Seriously dude, don't you have any nads or something?" out of options and almost out of time I did the first thing that popped into my head... I shoved him over the edge of the roof.

As I stood up to see whether he survived the fall or not I saw a much more horrific site.

The city was burning, that's it plain and simple it was literally on fire. But that wasn't the worst part, there were people EATING other people. It was a scene of chaos, with people running for their lives against the flesh hungry hordes, and as soon as they were eaten, they rose up again, like in some B-grade horror film.

"Holy shit, Zombies... There are ZOMBIES running around EATING people. Thank you lord." Now I'm not saying that I wished for this to happen... Okay, maybe once or twice...Alright I've prayed for this day to come every single day of my life, but this was pretty cool if you think about it.

Luckily for me the Janitor's a Dumbass who leaves his tools on the roof every time he comes here for a smoke, so there was probably something that I could use.

"Let's see here... hammer...Nah...Glue, no help... tape measure...gone...hello, what do we have here... Score, a crowbar!" Things are about to get interesting.

This is going to be paradise... Now if only I could find an assault rifle or something.

Now that I think about, I wonder if Braydon's Okay... Knowing him, he probably grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find and started cracking skull's with it. None the less, I should probably find him.

Okay things to do: 1. Acquire a weapon-check.

2. Find Braydon-should be easy enough.

3. Get out of this craphole-Look out zombies here I come.

Okay, I know what you're thinking: One kid with a crowbar up against thousands of flesh-hungry zombies just doesn't seem fair, does it?

Don't worry I'll go easy on them!


End file.
